Without Katniss
by TheHungerGames321
Summary: In this story Prim's name was never called. Katniss never volunteered, and never went in the games, but Peeta did. -This is my first fan-fic so that is why it isn't the best.. Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Hunger Games characters. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**PEETA'S POV**

I can't believe my name was called for the reaping. It was a normal reaping day, as normal as any other. You walk to Town Square, sign in, and go to your age and gender group. I see Katniss and she looks at me,  
"Good Luck." She mouths. I mouth, "You too." She nods.  
Effie Trinket, the escort from the Capitol, comes up to the podium and welcomes us all, then she plays the video of the "Dark Ages" the time before the Capitol took over. We watch it every year. Some people have even memorized it and mouth the words.  
"I just love that," Effie says, "Now the time has come to choose one luck girl and one boy to represent District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first." She says a girl's name that is unfamiliar to me, her first name is Maybelle, I don't pay attention to her last name, and I'm too busy thinking about Katniss, the girl who I've had a crush on for as long as I can remember, the girl who sings, and when she does, even the birds outside fall silent to listen. A lot of the people around me turn and look at me, then most of the people here do.  
"Peeta Mellark, are you out there?" Effie says. Someone shoves me forward. It's unbelievable, but now it is time for the interviews. I just hope we aren't on fire like we were for the Tribute Parade, our stylists, mine was named Portia, and Maybelle's was Cinna, made us look our very best, with make-up and shaving and cutting my hair.  
"We'll be setting you on fire." Portia says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Not real fire, but fake fire. It won't hurt you, don't worry."  
I nod.  
I'm wearing a black full jumpsuit and a cape they will set on fire. And a crown type thing that they will also set on fire, on top of my head. Maybelle has it weaved into her hair.  
"Aren't you scared?" I ask her,  
"No way! It's awesome!" She replies. Cinna again told us it was perfectly safe, but he didn't light us just yet, when District 9 set out he lit us.  
"It's okay Peeta, just smile and wave." Portia says.  
It's our time to go soon, "Smile and wave!" Cinna says, backing up.  
Immediately you can tell the audience likes us, you hear people shouting Peeta, District 12, Maybelle, I remember to smile and I wave so much my hand hurts.  
Now it is time for the interviews.  
While watching the interviews only a few people stick out to me, obviously the Careers, the one from 2 seems the deadliest. The fox-faced girl from 5 is sly and clever. The tributes from 11 also stick out, Thresh, because he is so big, by big I mean tall, probably strong, tough.  
Finally it is my turn.

"So Peeta, what are your thoughts on the Capitol?" Caesar asks.  
"There is lots of food." I answer with a laugh. Caesar laughs too.  
"There is. Which food has been your favorite?" He asks  
"I don't know, probably the beef stew."  
"Yes, it is quite good. I eat a lot of it." He stands up so the audience can see his profile, "You can't tell can you?" They laugh.  
I laugh too.  
"So, we're all wondering, do you have any special little lady back home in District 12?"  
"No, not really..." I reply.  
"Come on, Peeta, handsome lad like you, there has got to be some girl you like."  
"Well, there is this one girl I've liked for as long as I can remember. But I don't think she knew I was alive until the reaping." I tell him.  
"Well, what's her name?"  
"Her name, is Katniss." I say, and then the buzzer goes off.

**A/N Sorry, short chapter, and by the way, this is my first Fan-Fic, so it isn't the best..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
**KATNISS' POV  
**My mother, and Prim, and I are watching the interviews, Peeta's just ended.  
My eyes widen, Prim giggles,  
"Did he just say…." I say,  
"Peeta likes you!" Prim says, still giggling.  
"Well, I'm tired, good night." I tell them, standing up.  
"You're going to sleep at 6:30?" Mother says.  
"I'm tired." I say, going into my room.  
Two days later I can't stand watching more than two hours of the games, so I go on a walk. Last night we found out 11 people died, most in the bloodbath. It is when most of the killing is done. So we expected it. I pass by the Bakery and it is open, I go inside.  
"Mr. Mellark? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Games?" I ask.  
He looks surprised that I am there, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be watching the Games? My family is watching the Games; I am running the bakery just in case anyone needs to buy stuff from us."  
"I could work part time here if you want..." I tell him, "You wouldn't have to pay me of course." I quickly add.  
"Well, you know that I am not allowed to hire people from the Seam, so we'll just call it "helping in the kitchen," but you need to learn the "art of frosting..." So for the next few hours he teaches me about frosting, I learn how to make frosting, how to make the little flowers, and how to do other things, for like the base of the cake. Then he teaches me to make cake. We make a vanilla cake.  
"Would you like to decorate it and bring it home to your family, Katniss?" He asks while we wait for it to cool down.  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
"Okay..." I say.  
I decorate it with many little flowers, red ones and pinks ones, purple ones and orange ones. I don't make too many though.  
"I'm finished." I say, putting the frosting on the table.  
"It looks good," He tells me, putting it in a box, "Do you want it in a bag?"  
I nod.  
He sends me out the back door, so people don't see me.  
"Where have you been?" Prim asks when I get home, eyeing the bag.  
"I have been making this." I explain, pulling out the box and opening it. Prim gasps.  
"What is it?" Our mother asks, coming over to us. She gasps too.  
"You made this?" She asks.  
I nod.  
"It's beautiful, Katniss! Thank you!" Prim says, hugging me.  
"Let's save it for some other time," Mom says.  
We all go sit down and watch the games.  
"Peeta is with the Careers?" I ask.  
Prim nods, "Remember the 8 he got in training? I guess that paid off."_  
Good. Please stay alive Peeta, and please come home... _I think.  
The Careers are all walking and talking, going on their nightly stroll to find victims.  
"So lover boy, how's Katniss?" The girl from District 2 asks.  
"It's not like I can talk to her. In case you have forgotten, I'm in the games..." Peeta answers.  
"What does she look like?" Glimmer asks.  
"She has kind of long brown hair, pulled into a braid most of the time, and grey eyes, and she is kind of short, but not very much." Clove glares at him; she was kind of short too.  
The camera changes to a girl, lighting a fire not too far away from the Careers. It wasn't really dark, but it kind of was. You could see the light of the fire.  
"Careless girl..." Our mother says.  
Prim and I agree. Then we hear shouts of joy.  
"And the Careers will be to her in 3… 2…" I say just before they do come.  
Prim laughs.  
"Shh..."  
You don't hear any cannon.  
"Is she dead?" A career asks.  
They start bickering about whether or not they killed her.  
"I'll just go finish her off!" Peeta says, walking away. A couple of minutes later there is a cannon. The Careers go back to their camp and get ready to sleep.

The Capitol anthem plays and we find out only one died today, the girl Peeta killed, she was from District 8. It's late and I am tired, so I just sleep where I am sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
**PEETA'S POV  
****A/N this is a few days after the previous chapter. Over the next few chapters the time will be passed by day.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Hunger Games things, I just really love the books.**

I've decided I need to break away from the Careers. I don't want to be in the group when it gets down to just us, I'd be their first target for sure, well actually if I left I would be their first target probably, but I'm still going to do it.  
"I'm going to find some plants for food, for protein and stuff..." I lie, it wasn't a very great lie, but they fall for it  
"Okay…" Cato says, eyeing me suspiciously.  
After I am out of hearing range I run as fast as my legs can go. When I decide it is getting kind of late, I climb a tree, _Good thing I could climb before the games,_ I think. Then I strap myself in with a rope. The next morning I wake up at what I judge to be around noon, _wow I slept in late._ In our house, we all wake up by eight, seven-thirty if we have the morning shift at the Bakery. I hear the sound of footsteps. I unbuckle myself from the tree and climb a bit higher; I am really high in the tree.  
"Oh lover boy, where are you!" I hear Clove shout. I climb a bit farther.  
"Shh… listen." Glimmer quiets them.  
"There!" Cato shouts, pointing straight at me.  
"Come on down, we won't hurt you." Glimmer says.  
I shake my head.  
"Hold these." Cato tells them, handing the Careers his weapons  
**KATNISS POV  
**"Is he really going to try that?" I ask as Cato walks back to get a running head-start to climb the tree. He gets up pretty far. Not close enough.  
"Fail…" I say.  
"Katniss!" Our mother says.  
"Sorry," I say to her.

"Let's just wait him out," Clove says on the screen, "He'll have to come down sometime."  
"Wow, they could have done plenty of other things, like chop the tree down, or light it on fire. I'm sure they're sponsors could've sent them matches or something." I say to myself. Prim hears me,  
"Nice.." She says. I stick my tongue out at her.  
"Girls look." Mom says a little while later(***)**  
The Careers are have fallen asleep and Peeta is still up in the tree. The camera switches to a view from a different tree, there is a little girl, Rue from District 11, she stuck out to me when we were watching the interviews, "I'm very hard to catch," She had said to Caesar Flickerman, "If  
they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."  
Peeta doesn't notice her; he looks like he is trying to think of a plan.  
"She reminds me of you Prim," I say hugging her.  
Rue whistles quietly and Peeta looks over at her, she mouths something to him and points somewhere above him, the cameras go to a-  
"Claudius, I think those are tracker jackers. Am I wrong?" Caesar says.  
"Oh, those things are very lethal." Claudius replies.  
Caesar explains what they are, "Very. For those of you who don't know, tracker jackers are genetically engineered wasps, who's venom causes searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death."  
Peeta nods at her and gets out a knife.  
**  
(*I am not sure if they say mom, usually Katniss says mother, but since their mother talks a lot I don't want to over use the word mother…)  
A/N Kind of a cliff hanger, but you all know what is going to happen in the next chapter. Also, should Peeta and Rue become allies, I think they should, but I don't know, and I could use ideas for upcoming chapters, like how to kill of Clove without having a feast. Or if there should be a feast, what would each tribute get if they went. Sorry it took me a while to update, I was out of town.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! School started so I might not update a ton, but it would really help if you reviewed with ideas for future chapters! The 10****th**** reviewer will get to choose what happens in any chapter (within the games or after the games). Now onto the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hunger Games characters, or the storyline. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

I begin to cut at the branch that held the Tracker Jacker nest. They seemed a little bit seduced.  
_Maybe there was a fire?  
_Some of them noticed, or felt, me cutting it, and flew out to see what was going on so I swat at them and for the most part they don't sting me. That's surprising. Then the branch begins to bend towards the ground. I am about half of the way through when I shoot a look at Rue, two trees away, to tell her to get as far away as she can. She disappears into the trees.  
"It's about to get ugly…" I mutter just as the branch snaps. At first the Careers are just swatting at them, still partly asleep. Then Cato gets stung for about the fifth time and snaps awake.  
"TRACKER JACKERS!" He shouts. Most of them wake up. Clove, Cato, and Marvel shoot up.  
"The lake!" Cato tells the rest of them, running through the trees. Glimmer and the girl from District 4 aren't so lucky; they trip and get stung more.  
_Poor them. They will die soon…  
_I got many stings too, but not as many as them. I don't think I will die, but you never know. So instead of going to the lake, I decide a pond is much more safe, I saw one on the way here. I think I am hallucinating, because of the Tracker Jackers, I see Katniss, with Primrose, and they are laughing. I see my father and brothers frosting cakes at the bakery, and I see, for some odd reason, Caesar Flickerman, walking through the forest. Odd. I hear footsteps and immediately think they are  
A) My imagination/ a hallucination  
or  
B) A Career. Not just any tribute, a Career. Of course they'd be hunting me, I dropped a Tracker Jacker nest on them.  
I start running and after I don't hear the footsteps anymore I stop. Sadly, I pass out trying to find a stream or the pond. Or any pond.

When I wake up I hear a rustling sound, like bushes or something, and footsteps, like someone is walking, or running, away. When I sit up I look around. I am at a little camp type thing.  
_Did I pass out here? _I think.  
After sitting in silence for a little bit I realize two things, there are leaves covering my Tracker Jacker bites, and there is a boot sticking out from behind a tree, a boot from the foot of a little girl.  
"Hello? Rue?" I call, "its okay, I won't hurt you..." She peeks out.  
"Do you know how long I have been out?" I ask her after a while of sitting there together.  
"You've been out a couple of days." She replies nicely.  
"Oh, okay. Do you know who has died?"  
"Um, the boy from 10, and the girls from one and four have died."  
"So you put these leaves on me?"  
"Yes. And I changed them every once and a while." She answers.  
I nod. We sit in silence until Rue breaks it,  
"Can you tell me about Katniss?"  
"Uh sure, I think she has brown hair that is always in a braid, and grey eyes. She is kind of small, but she is tough, I guess." I answer.  
"What do you like most about her?" She asks.  
"I don't know, her eyes."  
"Hmm… okay." She answers. We sit in awkward silence until she speaks again.  
"Allies?" She asks.

**Ooh cliff hanger! Just kidding.. anyways, should they be allies? I am going towards yes. Again, I am sorry for not updating, I will try to update more often. I would really love you to review (or PM) me ideas for future chapters! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5  
RUES POV**

"Hmm.. sure, okay." He replies. I sigh out of relief, I was hoping that he'd say yes.  
"Okay so, what do we do now?" I ask him, after all, he is older.  
"I don't know, look for food?"  
"I guess I am pretty good at finding what is poisonous and what isn't." I say, then motion for him to follow me. After a while we have many plants to eat.  
"We should settle down for the night." He says.  
"Okay, where do you think is safe?"  
"Hmm... trees, caves.. I don't know."  
"I have some ropes, we could strap ourselves to trees.." I say, getting the rope out of my pack.

"Do you have more than one rope?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"Okay lets choose which trees." He replies. After a little bit of looking we find two really great trees. In terms of sleeping, anyways. They have little "forks" to sleep in. By then it's dark, so the Anthem starts. I drift off to sleep almost immediately. I'm not sure when Peeta fell asleep, we were, after all, in different trees. Plus I fell asleep real quick.

**KATNISS POV**

I'm pretty glad Peeta has teamed up with Rue. I'm happy she has someone to help her, and he has somebody to help him. The only thing I wouldn't be happy about would be if they are in the top two. I wouldn't want Peeta to kill Rue, and I wouldn't want him to be killed, I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"You don't think Peeta will end up having to kill her, do you Kat?" Prim asks me, as I tuck her in her bed later that night,

"I'd say the odds are against it, I don't think he'd want to kill a twelve year old."

"Okay. Will you lay by me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, little duck." I say, patting her head. I lay down next to her. Then I do something I haven't done in a while. Sing.  
"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,  
And when you awake, the sun will rise." Prim compliments my voice, in a sleepy one.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you." She slowly closes her eyes.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away." I can tell she is close to falling asleep.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm,  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,  
Here is the place where I love you."

By the time the song is finished Prim is fast asleep, so I slide out of her bed and go to my room. I dream that there are no more Hunger Games, and they take everyone from these games, and put them safely back in their districts. But that can never happen. The games will go on.

**A/N Sorry I don't update often. I am a really busy person. This is my shortest chapter, but would you rather have longer chapters and longer time between updates, or short-ish chapters and shorter times between updates? I could REALLY use ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will not, own The Hunger Games. I only would if I had an awesome piece of luck and Suzanne sold it to me for free.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****[A/N Time skip from what happens in the last chapter]**

**PEETA POV**  
"So what should we do today?" Rue asks.  
"I think first we should find food. Berries are fine." I reply.  
"Okay. Let's look for berries.  
"Okay."  
So we look for berries. After I have a pretty big pile on some leaves, we hear a canon. It's nearby.  
"Rue?!" I call.  
"Peeta?!" She calls out at the same time.  
We meet up at a tree and look around. Since we don't see anything, I go back to my berry pile. That's where we see the body.  
"Aw, it was Katy, from District , I liked her. She was nice." Rue says sadly.  
"Katy? That's her name?" I ask.  
"Yeah. What did you think it was?"  
"I don't know.. I just didn't know it."  
"Wait. Do you see blood?" She asks suddenly.  
"Um, no." I answer.  
"So I was correct. I am almost positive these are poisonous berries."  
"So the berries killed her?" I question. She nods.  
"Well, yeah." She says. I nod.  
"Why was she eating them? I saw her at the edible plants station with the girl from District five for most of training, you'd think she'd know what Nightlock is.." She mumbles to herself, looking at the berries in Katy's hand, and the berry juice staining her lips.  
"Well the hovercraft will come soon, we better get out of here." I say."  
"Okay." She says, following me. We go to our old camp and she climbs a tree.  
"Yep. They just picked her up."  
"Alright. Let's eat some berries then get some rest." I suggest. She nods.  
She spins in a circle with her eyes closed and finger pointed out. Suddenly she stops.  
"I guess that will be the tree I sleep in." She says.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
"Last night I came up with a plan." I tell Rue the next morning.  
"Really? What is it?" So I explain it very detailed. After I am finished she nods.  
"Okay. Let's get collecting for the fire." I state.  
"Okay."  
We go around collecting what we think are flammable greens and wood.  
"Okay, I'll meet you back here for supper." I tell her when we choose a clearing.  
"If I am not here in at least 3 days, and my picture hasn't been showed in the sky, then move on, and if my face does show, move on as well. Same with you?" I say.  
"Of course."

**KATNISS POV**

"He wouldn't." Our mother says after listening to their plan.  
"He so is!" Prim squeals.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I say, slamming my palm into my face.  
"Katniss!" Our mother shouts, throwing a pillow at me.  
"Their plan will get at least one of them killed!" I say.  
"Shh!" Prim quiets us.I stick my tongue out at her.

**PEETA POV**

I hide in the bushes near the Career camp, one of them shouts and points and I know Rue started the first fire. After a little while of hiding, I see the red-head girl from district five, who I nicknamed Foxface, running towards the cornucopia. She steals a few things, not enough to actually notice unless you counted everything -which I am not sure if the Careers so or not, they seem like the type of people who would- but the cool thing about it was the "guard" didn't even notice. She runs straight to me. When she sees me her eyes widen and I think she's calculating a way to get out of this situation.  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you." I tell her, she looks relieved.  
"Allies?" She asks quietly, "Even though there are barely any people left?"  
"I am allies with Rue, but we'll ally with you too. If you want." I answer just as quiet. She nods. Then I explain the plan to her. She offers all her information. Then she tells me about the Careers replanting the bombs, then she tells me she can throw a knife at the bag of apples hanging off the edge. At first she doesn't make it, but then she does, and when she does apple after apple tumble down towards the bombs. When they explode, everything gets crazy.

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know, a LONG wait for this chapter.. I am VERY sorry for that.. anyways:  
I am putting this story on hold, I am sorry! Don't hate me! Please don't, like, un-favorite this story/un-follow it.. that would make me sad.. it's just, I have big writers block so if anyone wants to help me write a chapter, please do.  
ALSO!  
When I do start it back up, **CatnipGirlOnFire** said Rue and Peeta should win the games, but I don't really want that, there is a reason I made Foxface and Peeta ally up. I kinda sorta ship them, so they MIGHT do something like th****e berry stunt. I don't know. So yeah, until next time!  
~TheHungerGames321**


	7. IMPORTANT

**So I guess your note supposed to post full chapter A/N on here, but I don't really care. Im posting it on all my stories by the way.  
**

So, I'm **REALLY** sorry about not updating or anything, I've just been **extremely** busy and I haven't had ANY time. I really love all the reviews I'm getting telling me to post a new chapter soon, a lot of the time authors hate that, not me. So, watch for new chapters on some of my stories. Im probably going to update Beautiful Beast and High School soon, the other ones might take a while. **Again, im super sorry.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if you got this expecting a chapter, when it wasnt... :/**

**P.P.S **I've kinda given up on Broke The Promise He Didnt Make, and I'll continue Without Katniss after I get more ideas, but for now, its still on hold.

**Also, for Something Different, if anyone has a fave character that died in the series, tell me. And if you have a fave character that died, and a short explanation one how they were kept from death tell me, because I would love that.**

**Mmkay, bye.  
**


End file.
